Your Never Alone
by xMissZombielandx
Summary: When Tallahassee, Little Rock, Wichita and Columbus have an unexpected meeting with a survivor they let her join the group. But they were in for a lot more than they had agreed to.  this is my first-fic  read and review please


**Hey! This is my first zombieland fic. I love the Movie to death, It's the best. Reviews Would be Loved.  
- remember to review! 3  
- xMissZombielandx**

The unlikely survivor walked along the path, dust blowing from the streets across her face with the sun beating down heavily. The date was the Nineteenth of May 2009. That was at least the last date that she could remember, the most recent, maybe. It wasn't the easiest thing to keep track of when the world was populated with crazy zombie freaks trying to eat you like a happy meal. Throughout her travels the girl who went by Jersey had not yet encountered any survivors. There wasn't much zombies where she was travelling but when there was some cannibal freaks around she had the guns and weapons to get rid of them quickly. Walking was one of the only means of travel she went by, she had a car but it was too sunny to use that day and she did have a place to stay at night so she never strayed far. It was an old country house zombie free and far from civilization or at least the zombie part of it. She continued walking while the heat piled down her black boots hitting furiously of the ground. Her isolation was only accompanied by her own thoughts but it didn't really fill up the space around her. Everything was dust, broken or a zombie and she had to move on and accept that. Her long blonde hair blew in the wind, her black jeans hugged her hips, A white tank top covered her top half layered with a red-ish pink thin cardigan on top rolled to her elbows and tight laced boots scraped off the ground.

The five people sat in the large black hummer. The gang had met a older man who went by Kentucky while they were  
visiting *cough* raiding, a small town. "Do you think there's any zombie's out here?" Wichita asked looking through the hummer's tinted windows. "Not sure but I think we're going to have to find out" Tallahassee said looking at the gas meter on the car grow lower and lower before it stopped. Throughout various groans and moans everyone got out of the car guns loaded. "We're gonna' need a new ride" Tallahassee said looking around to spot no other than Jersey's small lodging house with had and black truck. "Think we found our ride" Little Rock said smiling and nodding her head. The whole gang started heading for the truck making small idle conversation. As soon as they got to the truck they examined it. "Woohooh! Looks like we're in business!" Tallahassee said jumping in the zombie free truck. Everyone else got in one by one. "Let's get out of here" Columbus said hopping into the passenger seat. As the truck pulled away from the driveway, Jersey watched in amazement. 'WTF! My car was just stolen!' she thought angrily drawing her gun. "One, Two, Three" She said in a quiet tone shooting bullets from her gun at the truck's wheels in an attempt to stop it from driving intent on shooting whatever was inside. "Oh my god, what the duck was that?" Little Rock said aware of the fact  
that Wichita would kill her if she cursed. "I have no idea, flat tire maybe?" Wichita said. "Give me the honor of looking" Tallahassee said jumping out of the truck.

The blonde slowly approached the car as she saw someone jump out. "Crap" She muttered under her breath keeping her gun out. "What the fuck?" Tallahassee said looking at the car's tire. "Hey, Guys I'm gonna' need some help here" He added on not noticing Jersey approaching from a distance. The others jumped out of the truck and ran over to Tallahassee who was crouched at the car's tire looking puzzled. "What's up?" Kentucky asked with everyone crouching down in unison. "The freaking tire has been shot, both of 'em" Tal' exclaimed. Jersey then began running finally catching attention from the group. "Shit!" Exclaimed Columbus grabbing his gun and shooting. Jersey let out a incredibly loud scream even though she didn't get hit. She shot back beginning to get pissed. "Hey, We're not infected!"! Wichita shouted. "I'm aware of that, Zombies can't drive, YOU STOLE MY FREAKING TRUCK" She shouted. "Someone has a temper" Little Rock mumbled. She got closer and closer till they eventually faced each other. "Are you infected?" Columbus and Wichita asked in unison. "No!" Jersey spat back at them. "Who are you? No names, where you from?" Tallahassee asked. "Jersey, Enough with the questions" She said angrily. The others exchanged glances. "Ok, well would you like to come with us, we could use all the survivors we get" Wichita said making an offer. The blonde looked down at her feet and thought of them as protection. More people to fill up the space between her and the zombies meant she would not be killed so easily.

"Alright, But on one condition" She agreed with a smug smile on her face. "And this condition would be?" Columbus asked curiously. Jersey walked beside the car trailing her hand across the glass. After a small pause she said "You know, there and many things I still love in this world, Clouds, Music and..." The pause left everyone puzzled. To put them out of their misery she opened her mouth saying "Twinkies, My one request, that if you don't follow you will get shot by is that I have like a bag of Twinkies in the back of that car and if you touch them..." Before she could finish Tallahassee was already looking at the bag. Pulling out a smaller handgun, the blonde hit him in the balls exclaiming "Touch them and I will shoot your balls off!". He got the message from the seriousness in her voice obviously she wasn't one to play games. The smugness returned to her face in the form of a smile. Columbus shot a confused look. "How are we going to get around with a car? You shot out the wheels" He asked with the slightest glare at Jersey. "Well... I personally suggest hmm... we walk or fly, your pick"

Everyone snorted at her, sure she seemed like a pain in the ass but she seemed tough and the group could use her for protection. "Personally I would rather fly" Little Rock said smiling. A smile appeared upon Jersey's face. The look was replaced with a stern expression as everyone was still crouching down. She grabbed her bag and leaned against the truck, she spat out at the others that were getting up, "Hey! Are we leaving?". Scoffs and Moans were set at her but she chose to ignore it and started walking while eating a Twinkie. Tallahassee looked so helpless. Out of pure silence Jersey started laughing and pulled a second Twinkie from the bag. Tallahassee was so helpless, being so close to what he loved but if he touched it he would be shot. He let out a long and deep sigh. Jersey stopped laughing and threw the second Twinkie at Tallahassee's head. The only real reason they hadn't already screamed at her arrogance was because they were running incredibly low on ammo and it was clear she still had a lot. Tallahassee munched on the Twinkie while the others exchanged looks that said 'Maybe she's not such a bitch after all'.


End file.
